Conventionally, in a vehicle including a continuously variable transmission mechanism and a sub-transmission mechanism, a mode switching shift line, which switches a gear position of the sub-transmission mechanism from a first-speed to a second-speed that has a speed ratio smaller than the first-speed, is disposed so as to correspond to a shift line with which the sub-transmission mechanism is at the first-speed and a speed ratio of the continuously variable transmission mechanism is in a Highest (see JP2010-230116A). A through speed ratio, which is an overall speed ratio of the continuously variable transmission mechanism and the sub-transmission mechanism, changing across the mode switching shift line changes the gear position of the sub-transmission mechanism from the first-speed to the second-speed.